Young Justice: A Musical Comedy
by luluguineapig
Summary: See all of your favorite scenes from everybody's favorite cartoon, only now, sing-a-long to the action! Did you know Roy Harper could sing? I sure didn't.
1. Roy's Reprise

**So yeah, here it is, an original production of Young Justice the Musical Comedy. Song lyrics are written by me, and I have a tune in my head for all of them, but I don't have a way to record them yet, so I recommend just making a tune in your head and sort of singing them out in your own way. It works out pretty well, and I've exaggerated some of the words that are meant to be drawn out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Boy Wonder tried to beat down the villain as fast as possible.<p>

"Come on bats, today's the day!"

Wally West ran circles around the bank robber to get his nervous energy out.

"Uncle Barry, let's finish this, we don't want to be late!"

"Heh sorry about that, just excited is all," Roy explained nervously why he had just shot an arrow into Oliver Queen's car door lock to pop the passenger side door open.

"Let us go now, my King," Kaldur'ahm told Aquaman.

Finally all duos arrived at the Hall of Justice.

"Told you we'd be the last ones here," Wally complained, but he couldn't stay upset, this was the day he'd finally make a step towards becoming part of the team. The day he became an equal. People lined the outside space to view this momentous occasion.

"Look there, come hither," a person called out.

"It's Flash Boy!"

"It's really them," a girl said to her friend.

"We have to rejoice to-daaaa-ay!" A small group sang out.

"Look there, don't dither."

"You can't make us look awaaaaay," the chorus sang.

"I can't believe I'm fin-all-y heeeeere! Side by side with my fri-eeeeends! So hard I have tried for yeeeeears! And now we're here for today!" Roy sang.

"They're here for today!" The crowd echoed.

"To protect from Gotham to the baaaay!" The Boy Wonder shouted.

"Hooraaaaaay! Hooooraaaaa-aaaay!" The crowd sang/cheered on a high note.

"Shut up," Batman said darkly ending the song on the home notes.

The superheroes led their sidekicks to the library. The adolescent heroes were obviously disappointed.

"It doesn't even matter what side of the glass we're on," Aqualad noted.

"Hey it's a first step," Green Arrow reasoned.

"You don't trust us," Robin noted. Batman glared.

"Not cool," Wally said.

"Look guys, we know it's not ideal but at least-"

"Enough!" Roy said powerfully.

"Every single day..." Roy sang quietly.

"Every single da-aaay," He sang more loudly.

"I've breathed arrows in the air."

"Speedy, we're just-"

"And it seems my efforts, you don't care...

I've found villain and bad guy a plenty, I've hit targets each hour..many.

And now I find, I've been bliiiiiind!"

"Roy," Green Arrow hissed.

"I've been li-mited... I've been li-ma-teeeed." The music picked up. Roy jumped up on the chair.

"Now it's time... to...be...FREEEEE!

To just be meeeeee!

If you want to try to limit me,

Try hard as you may, but today I'm freeee! I'm freeeeeeee!" Roy tipped over the chair and jumped onto a nearby shelf. He evaded Green Arrows attempt to catch him.

"If you want, me so badly!

You shouldn't have treated me so sadly.

I can fly high on my ownaccord,

I've got more time than a man could afford.

And I can dance on the city skyline,

Just my name and personal byline.

I'm not longer a kid anymore,

Get ready to hear, me, roooooooaaaaar! Yeah!" Roy punched the air.

"Roy get down from there!"

"Hear me roooooaar!

It's just meeee.

I'm so freee.

I'm just meeee.

I have found, the, keeeeeey!

I've finally escaped my destiny,

I'm done with this superhero beurocracy!

I don't need to be a superma-aan,

I'm just a guy who's kicked the ca-an!

And I don't need some fancy name,

I don't have to play your silly hero ga-ames.

I just need, meeeeee!

It's just meeee.

I'm so freeee.

Escaped my des-tin-nyyy.

I'm so freeeeee.

It's just meeeee.

And I have finally, found, the, keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

The other sidekicks whooped and cheered. The heroes hung their heads in their hands annoyed.

"You guys, coming with me?" Roy asked the others. They all gulped, but shook their heads no.

"Good luck, friend. We believe in you," Kaldur said. Roy nodded, waved, and left the building.

"Wait, Speedy, come back! We had a good thing going!" Green Arrow ran after his sidekick.

"You all suck," Batman said darkly.


	2. Are You a Clone Or A Man?

"You could fry us with your laser rays," Wally sang.

"Yes, that would end us!" Robin echoed.

"Or..." Aqualad sang.

"Or?" Asked Superboy.

"Or you could de-mand...moooooore." All attention was placed on Wally.

"You can be more than a clone, more than an 'it,' or you can stay in the pod forever and...sit."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean...

One day you woke up in an age

The product of revolutionary rage.

A tool, a weapon to be uuuuusssed. But aren't you throooouuuugh?!

Are you clone or a maaaaa-aaan?

A tool or a weeeeeiiiildder?

Are you a Super cloooo-oone...or a SUPERBOY!"

Superboy released the three young heroes.

"There's a whole new world out there, that's hidden a-way!" Robin sang.

"A moon, stars, a sun...night and daaa-ay." Kaldur sang.

Wally punched the ground.

"So what's it gonna be?

Are you a clone or a MAN?!"

Superboy grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Reviews are like candy for me. They only take 10 seconds! :D<strong>


	3. Robin's a Hack

"That wretched boy! He hacked the motion sensors!"

* * *

><p>"That's write fellas!<p>

I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS."

A heavy beat mixed with Robin's voice.

"_I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS._"

**Dah dah dah dah, duh duh duh.**

"I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS.

Yo, it's hot up in here!

One day I'm gonna go on

Gonna get fast and be more that 'Boy Wonder.'

Going get tall and step long

Yeah I'm gonna go under.

Now you got me here, light on my feet,

Daddy Bats here picked me up off of the street,

Gotta stay fresh, gotta stay cool, gotta compete!

**Duh, duh duh dun duh.**

I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS.

**Duh, duh duh dun duh.**

I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS!

The girls be like 'Dick, chill, you're being a 'Dick.' But like, that's my name, that's my game. Am I the Dick? Did they name me the Dick to be a dick, or did they name it after me cuz I have the 'dick' shtick?

I can't tell now, and I can't tell later. I can't tell ever, but Bats ain't a hater!

**Duh, duh duh dun duh.**

I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS.

**Duh, duh duh dun duh.**

I HACKED THE MOTION SENSORS!

And that's the story in full. Bye by a birdie and bye to my birdies and the birdies can't stop so just chill. Peace out mother#*%+#£."

* * *

><p>"That was asterous, dude!"<p> 


	4. Alone, At Night, and On a Beach

Megan walked the coastline of the beach one night, alone, thinking of her love.

"Walking with Superboy...

I feel invi-si-ble.

Walking with Super-boo-oy...

He sees right through, my miiiiiind.

And when, I see the boooy, the boy of steel, my heart flutters and I begin to feeeeeel...

Walking with Superboy,

He holds me to my mistakes.

Measures he makes me taaa-ake.

And it feels so great, that I am worth it for him, to make...

Walking with Super-BOOO-OOY!

Our worlds are not the same! But that just makes us, more the saaaaaaa-aaaaame!

Walking with Superboy...

What does...he see, in meeeeee-eeeee-eeeeeeeee..."

"I see someone genuine with kindness in you, M'gann. Spending time with you makes me happy," Superboy spoke revealing himself out of the shadows from the darkness of night.

"Oh Conner!" Megan sighed as she threw her arms around him. He pulled her close to him as they had a giant make-out fest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for all your love and support. And just a quick F.Y.I., this song was meant to be <em>super<em> cheesy. XD**


	5. Hating On You

"You chased away Speedy!" Wally accused.

"Like that was really my fault. It's more likely you chased him away, Baywatch," Artemis argued.

"Harpy Slop-shooter."

"Fast legs, slow brain!"

"You!" Wally jumped.

"You're a lousy archer, stupid blonde, annoying, unkind, grouchy, ugly girl!" Wally sang.

"You!" Artemis motioned to him and backed him against the wall.

"You're a no-good, superficial, artificial, good-for-nothing, sloppy eating boy!" She sang.

"I cut your hair!"

"I steal your toys!"

"I sneeze in your food!"

"You took away Roy!"

The two glared at each other.

"Hmmmph."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"You play archer, insecure, sad. Roy was better, Roy was raa-aad."

"Why don't you go marry him then?!" Artemis stuck her tongue out.

"If it were up to meeeeeeeeee..." Wally sang.

"If it were up, to, meeeeeee!" Artemis sang an octave higher.

"You'd be _gone_! _Away_! _Out of sight, another day_!" They sang in synch.

"Off the team," she sang.

"Never heard," he sang.

"I'm only here, because of that...biiiiiiiiiird!" They both sang.

They glared at each other. Wally grinned.

"I hate you."

Artemis grinned back and whispered behind his ear.

"I hate you more."

"You're such a jerk."

"You're such a whore."

"I would, give any-thing, to remove myself from your subjec-tion!" Artemis sang.

"I don't need your approval, don't need your stupid affec-tion!" They chorused.

"I would run, forever, to get, away from yoooouuu," Wally sang.

"_Please_. As if, I would be the one to chase yoooouuuu!"

"Ooooooooh," They echoed together.

"You're the thorn in my side,

The sneeze in my face,

Think of all the things I could do! Without...YOU!"

They ended on the home chords. They were both so close to each other. She could feel his breath tickle her cheeks.

"Huurumph!" The both turned away after a moment of looking into each other's eyes.


	6. Ode To The Bat Family

Bruce Wayne spun his chair around and removed his bat mask.

"Whenever I see, a young orphan, who used to be like me!" He sang out.

"Especially acrobats from the circus shoooows,

A piece of my dear heart breaks, and so,... my story gooooeeees...

First, there was, Dick Grayson

My child who needed raisin'

I couldn't help but take him under, my wii-iing.

But then, he up and left me,

Suppressed Oedipal Complexity?

What a dick he can beeeee!

But after Grayson came Jason!

The Joker, came a'racin'

And killed my dear old Jason the next issuuuue.

But I would not give uuuuuup...

I took in a new pup!

No, Drake would not be a mistake!

Named him after a diner, (Red Robin, yuuum)

Unlike Jason, he's no whiner!

And he's my good ol' sidekick, Timmmmmeeey!

But then I discovered,... I had a real son, just one: his name, Da-mi-aaaaaaan!"

Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, and Alfred all filled into the batcave along with the rest of the bat family for the chorus.

"Let's all go to the Bat family!

Dick dated Barbara!

She became Batgirl!

Tim dated Stephanie!

She joined the bat whirl.

Alfred is a god,

God bless Jason Todd.

Let's all go to the bat family!

Kate Kane's a copy bat,

But that's okay, tit for tat!

But Batwing is just a motherfucking pussyyy!

Let's, all, go... to the bat, fam-il-eyyyyyyyyyyyy! Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that my dear friends concludes Young Justice The Musical. I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out to all my rocking birdies out there!<strong>


End file.
